


In Our Dreams

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Dream Sharing, F/M, JBWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Everyone thinks that young Jaime Lannister is odd for wanting to pray to both the Maiden and the Warrior, but little do they know that his dreams could change the future. When the gods decide to meddle in the affairs of men, they don’t do things halfway.





	1. The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renee561](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/gifts), [hardlyfatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyfatal/gifts), [Laura1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura1013/gifts).



> Happy JB Week everyone! I will post one chapter a day this week. I hope you enjoy this story. Three special ladies I need to thank for this fic - my lovelies Renee561 for sprinting with me so I could get this done, lauraann1013 for being my beta, and hardlyfatal for the awesome art. You ladies rock!

Tywin Lannister was concerned that something was wrong with his young son, but he left such matters of the heart to the child’s mother. Joanna, on the other hand, was unconcerned about Jaime’s…strangeness, but Tywin told her that maybe her current pregnancy was making her soft. The matriarch of the family just gave her husband a soothing smile.

“He’s just a boy,” she said, trying to placate him.

“He’s my heir, and this has to stop,” Tywin argued.

If Joanna knew anything about her husband, it was that that he wanted his children to be perfect examples of the greatness of their house. While Jaime was a strong young boy, his behavior lately was slightly bewildering.

She sighed. “Very well, husband, I will talk to him.”

The entire Lannister family was traveling to King’s Landing. The time on the road would afford Joanna plenty of time to talk to her young son.

Jaime was like all young lads his age, regularly sparring with his wooden sword and dutifully praying to The Warrior that he would grow into a big and strong knight. However lately, he seemed to have a strange fixation on The Maiden as well. Little boys seldom prayed to her, for they would jape each other if they did. Sometimes, you could catch a teenage boy praying to The Maiden and asking Her to send them a beautiful bride, but Jaime was far too young for that.

Yet in the last year, Jaime had dutifully prayed to both the Maiden and the Warrior. And when the other boys teased him, he just stubbornly set his chin and continued. Cersei had even taken to japing him about it as well, but he just ignored her.

On the fourth day of their journey, the weather was pleasant enough that Joanna declared she would ride on her horse rather than in the stuffy carriage. It didn’t take long before Jaime was riding beside her, “for her protection” of course.

She enjoyed the time with her son. Jaime would soon be off fostering with some lord, training to be a knight and gaining the experience needed to be the Lord of Casterly Rock. 

“Jaime, why do you pray to The Maiden?” Joanna didn’t want to waste any time getting to the heart of the matter, lest they be interrupted.

Jaime looked at her with surprise. “Aren’t we supposed to pray to all the gods?”

She nodded. “Yes, but, most boys your age focus mostly on the warrior.”

“I pray to the warrior too,” Jaime said defensively. Joanna bestowed a motherly smile on her son.

“I know, my love. It’s just not often that boys your age pray to the maiden as well,” she explained.

Jaime nodded. “Well my maiden is also a warrior.” As if that explained everything.

Joanna shook her head. “No, none of the art of The Maiden at Casterly Rock are also warriors. They are all beautiful green-eyed ladies.”

Jaime frowned at this. “No,  _ my _ Maiden’s eyes are blue.”

Joanna blinked at her son in surprise. “YOUR Maiden? Who are you talking about?”

Jaime looked around, to make sure no one was listening before continuing. “I’ve been dreaming of her – the Warrior Maiden. She’s been visiting me for several months.”

“And what does the Warrior Maiden do in these dreams?”

“Sometimes we just talk. I can tell her all things that bother me, and she always listens and never thinks I’m stupid. And sometimes we fight. I mean we spar, that’s what she calls it. She teaches me to use a sword. I learned a move from her and then used it on my friend the next day and won!”

Joanna smiled at her son’s enthusiasm. His words intrigued her though. She was a believer in the power of dreams. As a child, many of the things told to her in dreams had come true. Even as an adult those dreams had continued, early in her marriage, before she had become pregnant, a woman came to her and told her she would have Twins. Twins that had a powerful destiny. And that soon she would have another Lannister boy with an important future. Still, this seemed more detailed of a dream than she had ever experienced. .

“Tell me about one of your dreams, son,” she asked.

Jaime began recounting one with perfect recollection.

**

_ Jaime was playing on the beach. These kinds of dreams were his favorite, because he loved the feel of the sand between his toes and loved to splash in the ocean. This beach was not familiar to him, but that didn’t matter. It was even more beautiful than the views he got of the ocean from his home. He ran along the shoreline, tossing rocks into the water as he went. _

_ He was startled when a knight in armor walked up to him, but he was not afraid. “It’s just a dream,” he told himself. “If it gets too scary, I can just wake up.” _

_ Jaime was even more surprised when the knight took off his helm to reveal that he was actually a lady. _

_ “Are you a maiden or are you a warrior?” _

_ The lady knight smiled at him. “Both, I suppose. What’s your name? Where are your parents?” _

_ “This is a dream. I don’t need my parents to be with me when I’m dreaming,” he explained, and the lady looked at him like she was very confused. “Do you know what beach this is, milady? I really like it.” _

_ “It’s Tarth, near my home.” _

_ “You are very lucky, to live near such a beautiful place,” Jaime said. _

_ The lady knight took a moment to study the land around her, and he noticed a tear in her eye. “I haven’t seen it in a very long time. Only in my dreams.” _

_ “Well I’m glad you’re sharing my dream then, so we can both see it together.” _

_ She blinked at him, trying to process his words. “What’s your name,” the lady knight asked again, now with a little higher pitch in her voice. _

_ “Jaime Lannister,” he said, holding out his right hand for her. The Maiden Warrior gasped when he said it and looked strangely at his outstretched hand. _

_ “Jaime? Jaime Lannister?” She sounded so surprised at his name that he wondered why. _

_ “Did I do something wrong, milady?” _

_ She shook her head and gave him a soft smile. At the sight of her smile, he was filled with comfort and warmth. “No, Jaime, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just, someone once told me of a dream similar to this and I didn’t believe him.” _

_ Jaime laughed. “Well now you are going to have to apologize.” _

_ Warrior Maiden grinned. “I suppose I shall, or I can let him have the advantage next time we spar.” _

_ “You spar?” Jaime asked in awe. _

_ “Of course, I do, I’m a knight,” she said, smiling. _

_ “I’ve never seen a knight like you, but I hope someday I do in real life.” _

_ “I’m sure you will.” _

_ “Milady? Will you teach me? To spar? I’m not old enough to leave home for training, but I would love to learn some before I do,” Jaime explained. _

_ This seemed to amuse the Maiden Warrior, but she nodded. “I think I’m leaving soon, but I am fairly certain that I will visit again. So perhaps then we can spar?” _

_ Jaime was a little disappointed that their time was nearly over, but he nodded in agreement. _

_ “Goodbye, Ser Jaime, I will see you again soon,” she said. _

_ Jaime puffed up his chest. No one had ever called him a ser before. _

_ “Goodbye Maiden Warrior, thank you for showing me your beach,” he said. _

**

“And then she just disappeared,” Jaime finished telling his mother. “And I woke up.”

Joanna had been transfixed by her son’s story. “And how often did you dream of her after that?”

“About once or twice a week.”

“And you always just call her Warrior Maiden?”

He nodded, but then his eyes lit up. “But last week, she slipped and accidentally said her real name. It’s Brienne.”

The name sounded very familiar to Joanna, but she couldn’t put her finger on its source.

Jaime’s face filled with a sad look. “But she said last night that she probably would not be visiting me anymore. I will miss her but I will always pray to both the Maiden and the Warrior in her honor.”

Joanna patted Jaime’s hand. “I’m sorry, sweetling. Did she say why she wouldn’t be visiting you anymore.”

“Yes, she said I would meet someone soon who would spar with me in real life, but I don’t think anyone will be as good as her,” Jaime explained.

“I suppose time will tell,” Joanna reassured her son.

**

A few weeks later, Joanna was leading Jaime through King’s Landing toward the arrival docks.

“What are we doing down here, mother? Is there family arriving today?” Jaime was excited to see all the knights arriving for the tournament, so he was happy to join his mother on whatever errand she was on today.

“No, my love, there are just some nobles I would like to pay my respects to,” Joanna explained. “Including Lord Selwyn Tarth.”

Jaime skipped in excitement next to his mother. “Tarth, like where my Warrior Maiden is from?”

Joanna nodded. “Yes, he is arriving today with his family to watch the tournament.”

“I’m going to ask him all about his beaches, to see if the one from my dream really is the same.” Jaime started making a list of questions in his head.

Lord Selwyn seemed very surprised at the attention of Lady Lannister, but Jaime was too distracted to ask the noble any questions. His attention was caught by the sight of a little girl hacking at a rope with a wooden sword as hard as she could.

Tall and gangly for her age, she looked very uncomfortable in her dress, and she kept brushing her blond locks out of her face as she fought her imaginary foe. She looked like a pirate wench. But what captured Jaime’s attention were her bright blue eyes. He had seen them before.

The girl finally noticed him staring at her and scowled at him.

“What are you looking at?” She raised her chin defiantly at him, as if daring him to tease her.

Jaime just shrugged. “I dreamed of you,” he said, before grabbing his own wooden sword and joining her fight.


	2. The Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sends Brienne a gift for her nameday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for your lovely comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.

Brienne stared at the large crate that sat in the great hall. It had arrived from King’s Landing nearly a fortnight ago, with the instructions that she was not to open it until her nameday. She wondered what Jaime had sent her.

Selwyn Tarth was going on about what an honor it was that a Lannister had sent her a gift, while Septa Roelle was tsking about how inappropriate such things were. Brienne was just dying to know what was inside.

This was the first gift that someone outside her family had ever given her.

But Jaime was really like family to Brienne. They had been best friends since they were children and met at a tournament in King’s Landing. Jaime had gone on and on about how he dreamed about a grown-up female warrior that had the same eyes as her. She just placated him, because he was the only boy that would spar with her.

And he had some interesting moves in sparring that he said he learned from that warrior in his dreams that he was willing to teach her. Brienne was nearly undefeated against all the young men on Tarth after she returned from the tournament. After that first meeting, she and Jaime exchanged letters.

His mother encouraged it because he struggled with his reading and writing, and having a purpose seemed to inspire him to practice those skills. Brienne loved to hear about his life at Casterly Rock and about all the training he received. Sure, he teased her and called her “wench” in most of his letters, like the pirate he thought her to be when they first met, but she looked forward to each of his letters. 

Every time they were able to see each other, whenever there was a tournament our large event that demanded the nobility attend, they were constant companions. They spared and ran around causing trouble. Their fathers gave them stern looks, while their mothers exchanged smiles.

And then the unthinkable happened, both of them lost their mothers in childbirth. The tone of their letters changed for a while as they both grieved, but it was healing to always have someone who understood the pain they were going through.

Without the soothing influence of their mothers, the fathers did not approve of their friendship anymore. Brienne was getting older, and her father wanted her to start taking some of her ladyship training seriously. He didn’t force her to stop training, but also made her take up female pursuits as well. Which she hated.

Jaime’s father said that the gangly maid of Tarth was not suitable for Jaime to even consider marrying, and he should start dedicating his time and attention on someone that would. Jaime pointed out that he was a little young to be considering marriage, but Tywin just told him to be quiet. And then Tywin sent him off to foster.

He trained to become one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom, yet still all Tywin could talk about was family legacy. Jaime complained about it in his letters to Brienne. She felt for him, but was also jealous that he even had the opportunity to train as a knight. She told him so in her letters, and he offered to take up sewing as well if it helped her feel better. She sent him a very short letter that only contained the words "Shut up, Jaime" after that. 

Jaime thwarted his father’s wishes by joining the kingsguard, which meant he could never marry. When Brienne read this news in a letter, she couldn’t help but smile…and beg her friend to send her more tales of his adventures.

When the sacking of King’s Landing happened, and Jaime had to kill King Aerys, Brienne knew there was more to the story than the one that was spreading throughout the kingdom. She refused to refer to him as Kingslayer like everyone else. Brienne knew Ser Jaime was a man of honor, she had seen it in him. 

Wanting him to know that she still believed him without blemish, she snuck into the family’s collection and stole a piece that had broken off a shield of Duncan the Tall. She used all her money that she had been saving to have a necklace fashioned with the piece on it, and then sent it to Jaime.

He returned a letter, thanking her for the gift and explaining what happened and why he had slayed his king.

Brienne fell in love with him the day she read that letter. She imagined she must have loved him this entire time, but just didn’t realize it. It was that very same year, her father decided that it was time for her to marry.

A few suitors vied for her hand, some were lowly knights who just wanted the land (but were not all that honorable), and others were old enough to be her father or grandfather. She wished she could marry Jaime, but she knew he did not view her in that way and he was a member of the Kingsguard regardless.

Two months before her 18 th nameday, an elderly suitor was trying to tell her that she would not be allowed to spar once they were married, and she vowed she would only do so if he could beat her in a fight.

The man had left Tarth with bumps and bruises, vowing never to set foot on the island again. Frustrated, her father locked up her armor for a while. Brienne wrote a sad letter to Jaime, frustrated with the entire situation.

"I want to make my father happy, but I also want to be myself," she had written.

A few weeks later, this giant crate had arrived with instructions that it was reserved for her nameday. What could it possibly be?

When the day arrived, she barely took time to throw on her clothes before running into the great hall to open her gift. “One would think you were a child of four, going on like that,” Septa Roelle said sourly.

Brienne ignored her and called for aid in opening her gift. Once it was cracked, she shooed everyone away, so she could look at what was inside on her own.

She gasped when she opened the crate to reveal the most beautiful suit of blue armor she had ever seen. Brienne reverently ran her fingers along the breastplate, scarcely believing such a gift could be real.

She found a letter in the crate and hurried to open it, as if Jaime could possibly be in that envelope too.

_ Dearest Wench, _

_ Happy 18 _ _ th _ _ nameday. I heard of your latest adventures in suitors and thought this armor might come in handy as you keep sending them unhappily on their way. All these men not strong enough to beat you in a fair fight and win your hand. I’m strong enough, but unfortunately cannot battle you at present. _

_ I hope I got the measurements right, I know you have grown quite a bit since we last saw each other but remember that I dreamed of you in this very armor, so I had something to go on.  I hope to see you in it soon. (And prove that I can knock you on your ass in a fair fight). _

_ Sincerely, Jaime Lannister _

It took Brienne’s breathing several minutes to return to normal. She reread the letter several times, not knowing which part was her favorite. "I dreamed of you"…those words echoed the ones he had given on the day they first met. "Measurements," he had thought a great deal about her. “I’m strong enough,” that was the line Brienne dwelled on the most. What did he mean by saying that he was strong enough? That he just wanted to fight her? Or that he wanted to defeat her in a fair fight for her hand like the other suitors had tried?

That wasn’t possible, was it? Jaime was a member of the Kingsguard and could not marry. Although, his father had a lot of influence and probably could get him out of his vows if he so desired. But Jaime would fight him on it. Unless he were really in love with someone…

For a moment, Brienne let herself pretend that Jaime was in love with her and would give up his vow to the king for her. She wasn’t sure how she would feel about him forsaking any vows, but this was just a fantasy, so she allowed herself to dream.

After the moment was over, she started trying on the armor, wondering if indeed he had gotten the measurements right.

It fit perfectly. How was this even possible?

"I dreamed of you…as a grown up," Jaime’s story echoed through her mind again. Such things weren’t possible, were they?

Brienne pushed such thoughts aside as she headed toward the training yard to try out her new armor. On her way, she thought about what she would say when she penned her thank you letter to Jaime. She did not know how to put into words the gratitude and awe she had over such a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.


	3. The Crone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime misses Brienne when he has not received a letter from her in a long time, and a mysterious stranger helps him sort out his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - The Day of the Crone! Thank you so much to everyone for the love on this fic. I'm glad you are enjoying it. :)

Jaime had not heard from Brienne in months and he was starting to get worried. Sure, some would say there were more pressing things for him to worry about, but he could not get her out of his mind.

The War of the Five Kings had broken out, and now everyone was vying for the throne based on a ridiculous claim that Cersei’s children were his and not King Robert’s. It was true that Cersei had no love for King Robert and while Jaime wasn't sure who exactly sired them, he knew it wasn't him. It was all absolutely ludicrous, considering he’d only had eyes for one blonde since he first dreamed of her as a child.

He and Brienne did not have anything romantic between them yet, but he had plans to rectify that situation as soon as this blasted war was over.

Jaime wondered for a moment if maybe he hadn’t heard back after his latest letter, and gift of armor, because her family was sworn to the Baratheons and had thrown their support toward Stannis or Renly. He shook his head over those thoughts. He had heard nothing of Tarth taking sides, they were remaining neutral to see who the new head of the family would be.

Selwyn Tarth was not a fool.

But why else had he not heard from her in all this time? Had she found another suitor already and did not want to tell him? Jaime’s teeth ground at the thought of someone else besting her in a sparring match and winning her hand.

Jaime wandered through the camp, making a show at greeting all his captains and generals, shaking hands with the troops. This war was taking longer than necessary, and while his nephew Joffrey was the rightful king, Jaime didn't really think the lad was a good king, so his heart really wasn’t in this fight.

In truth, he cared very little about who was king. He just wanted to leave King’s Landing and his armies behind and find Brienne.

“You’ll find her lad,” an old voice croaked at him from a nearby tent. “Or more likely she will find you.”

Jaime turned to see an old woman sitting in front of one of the cooking tents. She seemed entirely too elderly to still be preparing meals for the troops, but he knew that sometimes families worked themselves to the grave to provide for their children and grandchildren.

“Excuse me, madam? Were you talking to me?” The old woman nodded and gestured for Jaime to come closer. “Do I know you?”

“No, we have not met before, but I know you, young Jaime Lannister. The boy who prays to the Maiden and the Warrior,” she said with a fond smile.

“I’m not a boy anymore,” Jaime protested, and wondered why he felt the need to sound like a young immature knight who just picked up his sword.

The woman cackled. “When you get to my age, lad, everyone is a boy to you.”

Jaime couldn’t fault her logic. “So how do you know me, other than my reputation preceding me?”

The old woman evaded his question and instead shoved a hot drink into his hands. “It is still summer, lad, but winter is coming. You best get used to drinking this sort of thing. Now the real question is, when your Maiden Warrior finds you…what are you going to do about it?”

Jaime stared at the woman in shock. “How did you know I called her that?”

“Answer the question, lad. I’m so old I could die any second, and you don’t want that on your conscience, now do you?”

This was entirely the strangest conversation Jaime had ever had, but it beat having to spend more time in the strategy tent with his father, so he decided to go with it.

“When Brienne gets here, I plan to ask her to be my wife,” he explained. “King Joffrey has released me from the Kingsguard to help lead the armies instead, and my father has been nagging me to do the right thing and wed.”

The old woman raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Why this maiden then, when there are probably so many others who would leap at the chance to join the Lannister family?”

Jaime frowned. He had never really paid attention to the women who were always vying for his attention. He like his women taller. And with blue eyes. And who could knock him on his ass when he was being stupid, which he tended to do often.

“I’ll have no other,” he told the old woman.

She gave him a toothless grin. “That is what we wanted to hear. Tell me, young Lannister, is it just because you dreamed of the Maiden Warrior as a child and you think this Brienne is a good match for that woman?”

Jaime knew his mouth was hanging open in shock, but he couldn’t seem to close it on his own. “Please, can you tell me how you know all these things about me?”

The woman patted him on the hand. “All in good time, lad, all in good time. Now please tell me, why you want Brienne of Tarth for your bride?”

Jaime thought of Brienne, of the tough little girl who could take on anyone who got in her way. Of the fighter who sparred better with him than any other man could have. Of the one who he poured out his soul to in letters, and she eased his heart like a balm with each of her replies.

“Because I love her,” Jaime said simply, the words sounding new and wonderful and foreign on his tongue as he said them for the first time. It was true. He was hopelessly in love with that great beast of a woman, Brienne of Tarth. Though he had not seen her in years, it didn’t make it any less true. “At first, I was drawn to her because of my dream, in truth, but since I have come to know her I would love her with or without the dreams.”

The old woman laughed and threw her fist in the air as if she was celebrating something.

“I knew it! I told those old fools that they did not need to meddle, that the two of you would come together with or without their help, but no one wanted to listen to me! Thanks for giving me the ammunition I need the next time we have an argument,” the old woman said.

And then suddenly she was gone. Jaime could not explain it. One minute, the woman was sitting there and the next, she was gone. What had just happened to him?

His wondering about his mental health was cut short when a squire ran up to him and told him that he had a visitor.

“It’s a lady, but she is also wearing armor…so maybe she’s a knight too? I’ve never heard of such things, milord, but she’s there just the same,” the boy explained. A big grin split Jaime’s face as he jumped to his feet and raced to his tent.

Brienne, she was HERE. Not ignoring his letters, not hiding away on Tarth until the war was over like her father, but here. In her armor. Jaime wasn’t sure why he expected anything else out of her.

“Ser Jaime,” she said when he rushed into his tent. Jaime took a minute to drink her in before responding. She had grown and aged significantly since they had last met. No longer a girl, but a woman, strong and true stood before him.

Her hair was cut short, and the armor he had given her did indeed fit perfectly. Her sapphire eyes shone bright with tears, which Jaime hoped were from joy at seeing him. While Brienne may look unattractive to the rest of the world, she was utterly perfect to him.

And she was the Maiden Warrior from his dreams as a child. She looked exactly like that woman, and her voice was even the same. Jaime didn’t know how such things were possible, but he did not want to question the gift he had been given.

“Brienne, you’re here…” was all he could say, for he was still struggling to believe she was in front of him.

“I could not sit idly by on Tarth while our country tears itself apart,” Brienne said, her chin in that stubborn position he loved to bring out in her.

“Of course, you couldn’t,” he teased. “Although I’m surprised you didn’t join sides with your precious Renly. I remember that one letter where you went on and on about how kind and handsome he was because he danced with you.”

Jaime felt those old jealous feelings he had over reading that letter threatening to come to the surface, and Brienne’s current blush wasn’t helping.

“I couldn’t join Renly…I mean my father wanted to support him but didn’t know…he believed the rumors for a bit, Jaime, I’m so sorry. I ensured him that nothing about them was true and that Joffrey was the true and rightful king,” Brienne said.

“And you are here to fight for your king?”

Brienne nodded. “Yes, I will fight for my king…and for you.”

Their eyes met when she said the words, and then Brienne truly surprised him by launching at him with a hug.

“Oh Ser Jaime, thank you so much for the armor. No one has ever done anything like that for me before. I missed you so much, thank you for all the letters,” Brienne was babbling nervously, which was very unlike her, but she didn’t pull out of his arms, so Jaime wasn’t going to question it.

“If you missed me that much, wench, why didn’t you answer any of my letters. Not even one in thanks of my gift?”

Jaime kept his words at that, not wanting to burden her with the truth about just how lonely he had been in these past months without so much as a word from her.

“I did write you, but I only learned a few weeks ago that those letters were never sent. Once I discovered her trickery, I made my preparations and set out to join you the very next day,” Brienne explained in a way that only made more questions for Jaime.

“What are you talking about, Brienne?”

“Septa Roelle, that cruel woman I told you about. She did not think you giving me this armor was appropriate. That line about the measurements particularly set her off, and she searched my room and found our letters,” Brienne said. “She showed them to my father and yelled to all who would hear about how I had an inappropriate relationship with the Kingslayer and that was why I turned down all the marriage proposals.”

Brienne explained that her father was starting to get upset about the entire thing and forbade her from writing to him ever again. “I started packing my bags immediately after that.”

Jaime pulled her closer. “Brienne, you don’t have to give up your family, not for me.”

Brienne leaned back and looked at him, her sapphires shining brighter with tears. “Jaime Lannister, you are my family.”

Jaime’s heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He wanted, well everything. But everything he wanted was put on hold when his squire came in to inform Jaime that he was needed at the front. It seemed the Baratheons were making their move.

He sighed and stepped back from Brienne and reached for his armor. While his squire assisted him in putting it on, Brienne ranted and raved more about Septa Roelle.

“You know, my brother always called her an old crone, even when she was significantly younger than how she is now. She has always looked like an old grumpy crone,” Brienne complained.

Jaime thought of the old woman he had talked to earlier today, and the things she had said about he and Brienne.

“Not a crone, don’t call her that. The Crone is not evil or grumpy,” Jaime said. “Call her a hag instead.”

Brienne tilted her head at him in question, but he just shrugged. “Let’s just say I have a new fondness for The Crone as of late. In fact, I may make her my third god that I regularly pray too.”

Brienne shook her head at him. “You say the strangest things sometimes, Jaime. But I am still relieved to finally see you again.”

“Me too, wench. Now come, let’s go to the front together and put that new armor to use,” Jaime said. Side by side, they hurried to where the troops gathered, not noticing an old woman watching them with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!


	4. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime head into battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Day 4 - The Stranger for JB Week. I hope you enjoy it.

Brienne was slightly nervous as they approached the front lines of Jaime’s armies. She had never fought in an actual battle before, let alone in the front. She did not want Jaime to know that she was nervous, so she put on the best brave face that she could.

But alas, Jaime knew her far too well.

“You will be fine, wench. You are the best sword here, besides mine,” Jaime said.

Brienne scowled. “You mean the best sword, even over yours?”

He laughed. Oh, how she had missed that sound. “That remains to be seen. It has been a long time since we have fought. I’m excited to show you all the new tricks I have learned.”

Brienne smiled, thankful that his banter helped take her mind off the battle. “I’ve learned a thing or two as well.”

Jaime’s smile turned to a frown. “You’ve been sparring with men other than me?”

“Honestly, what do you think I’ve been doing, working on my sewing?” Brienne rolled her eyes at him.

“We will discuss this more later, wench. I must play at being a commander now. You be safe out there. Remember all your training.”

She nodded and waved him off, thinking about how handsome and brave he looked in front of his army. She was proud of him, and she was proud to fight for him.

That was the last pleasant thought Brienne had for a very long time, for the battle was fierce and seemed never ending. Each side thought they were fighting for their king, so it gave them all extra fervor. Brienne held her own, and most of the men she fought did not even realize they were being taken down by a woman.

As the day came to an end, and so did the battle, most of those still on their feet were Lannisters and those from the Red Keep. A resounding cheer went up when they realized they had won the day.

It was then that Brienne noticed that she could not see Jaime anywhere. She rode along the expanse of the battlefront, looking at the wounded for his telltale Lannister armor, but he was nowhere to be found.

After inquiring with several of the captains, she was able to locate the general area where he had last been seen fighting.

“Stranger, I hope you passed him by and let him be,” she prayed as she flipped over bodies of the dead and wounded, looking for Jaime. She called out for aid for the wounded on both sides, hoping that no others would have to die in this senseless war.

Finally, she heard a groan and when she flipped the source over, she saw that it was Jaime. Well, what was left of him. He had many injuries that made his body covered with blood, but the most jarring injury of all was that his right hand was missing.

“I was winning too much, that’s why they took my sword hand,” Jaime said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. “I’m so glad you’re alive wench, and I got to see you one more time.”

Brienne’s eyes filled with tears. “Don’t talk like that, Jaime, you are not dying today. The Stranger cannot have you. I won’t allow it.”

Jaime raised his good hand to her cheek. “In this light you could be a beauty. You could be a knight”, he whispered caressing her cheek lovingly. 

And with those words, his hand dropped, and he fell unconscious.

“Jaime!” Brienne yelled, desperately trying to wake him. She felt his chest and was relieved to find that his heart was still beating. She reached under her armor and tore a piece off her shirt to tie off Jaime’s arm wound to hopefully slow the bleeding. Her sword instructor had told her of such things when recounting his glory days in battle.

She called for a maester and would not let go of Jaime’s good hand while they carried him to his tent for treatment.

They did the best that they could for the wound and told her that his recovery  would be determined upon whether he survived the night. Brienne sat next to him while he slept and soothed him when he had feverish dreams.

“No, you cannot have him,” Brienne whispered angrily at the gods.

“And who are you talking to, young maiden, for the only one in this tent besides you is unconscious.” said a man from the doorway. Brienne did not recognize him, but she did not know very many people in Jaime’s camp.

“I’m talking to the Stranger, Ser, and letting him know that he cannot have Ser Jaime yet,” Brienne said sternly.

The man chuckled. “And have you prayed to the Stranger before?”

Brienne nodded. “A few times…my mother…my brother.”

The man nodded. “Isn’t it sad that the only time The Stranger hears anyone pray for him is when they are begging to avoid death? Maybe that is why he takes life so often, because he is so lonely for those prayers.”

Brienne looked at the man in confusion. “That doesn’t make much sense to me. He is the god of death – so it would seem relevant that people only pray for him near a death.”

The man sighed. “You are right, young one. But I wonder if you promise to say a prayer or two to him when someone’s life is not in danger, your man here will live.”

“He’s not MY man,” Brienne protested, although she couldn’t figure out why she was fighting that.

The man arched an eyebrow at her. “Oh really? Do you weep over the deathbeds of all the other fallen soldiers in the camp tonight?”

Brienne shook her head.

“You love him,” the man said.

Brienne’s eyes filled with tears. “Who are you, ser, and why do you ask such questions of me?”

The man just gave her a sad smile. “Fear not, Lady Brienne, the gods have more in store for your love and The Stranger will not be taking him today.”

And before Brienne could ask any questions, the man was gone. How strange it all was, but she didn’t have time to think on it because Jaime’s sleep was getting fitful again. She laid next to him to comfort him, not caring how it looked if anyone walked in.

“You’re not going to die,” she whispered, before falling asleep with her head on his chest.

And that is how Tyrion Lannister found them the next morning, and he was loathe to interrupt the scene. He knew his brother had a lot of recovering to do and having the woman he talked about incessantly finally by his side would go a long way to helping him heal.

And he didn’t want to share the bad news he bore. No, Tyrion would let them sleep, and his news could keep until morning. The Stranger had spared his brother, for that he was grateful. But so many others had been taken.

Tyrion sat down on a bench outside the tent, keeping vigil over Jaime and his sleeping Maiden Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns sad news about his family and has a proposition for Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe this week is more than halfway over! Only two chapters left after this one! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jaime awoke slowly, the pain infiltrating his senses almost immediately. It all came back to him at once. Brienne’s arrival. The battle. His hand.

Brienne.

His eyes frantically searched the tent, but she was nowhere to be found. She had survived the battle, hadn’t she?

Yes, he remembered vaguely talking to her when she found him wounded on the field. And he thought he remembered her whispering words of comfort to him while he drifted in and out of sleep.

How long had he been unconscious? Jaime looked down at his stump. The wound was bandaged and showed no signs of festering. He did not feel feverish – so it seemed as if he was through the worst.

Again, he stared at his stump. Well maybe not the worst. His sword hand – it was gone. He was that hand. What was he to do with himself now? Rot away in Casterly Rock?

And what about Brienne? She didn’t need to be saddled with a cripple. He could not tell her how he felt about her. It wouldn’t be fair. Brienne was too noble to walk away from a cripple, but she deserved to be with someone strong, who could spar with her every day.

Gods, spar. They had just joked before the battle about who would win in their rematch. He supposed that rematch would never happen now.

Maybe it was best that Brienne wasn’t around. Maybe she had left him already to find someone better to spend her time with.

A maid entered the tent carrying a tray of what looked like broth and something in a jug to drink, and Jaime realized that he was very thirsty.

“Water…” he said hoarsely, and the maid nearly dropped her tray in surprise.

“Milord! You’re awake! Let me just go get…”

“Please, drink first,” he begged, and the young girl was quick to come to his aid and ease his thirst. She rushed away to find gods knew who, and Jaime just laid in wait. He eyed the broth on the table next to him and scowled at it. Nothing sounded appetizing to him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to live anyway.

“She’s not going to let you get away with not eating, you know. Your lady is quite fierce when it comes to you,” said a voice from the doorway. Tyrion entered the room and sat by his brother’s bedside, his eyes filled with sadness and concern. Jaime noticed his brother had a large scar cutting across his face.

“What happened to you?” he asked, and Tyrion chuckled.

“You’ve only gained consciousness, and you have a serious loss of your own to process, and you are concerned with the scar on my face?”

Jaime shrugged the best he could in his weakened state. “You’re my baby brother, of course I worry.”

Tyrion smiled and patted him on the arm. “I’m sorry about your hand, Jaime, truly I am. But I’m glad it is gone if it means you live.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Jaime said gruffly. “I was that hand.”

Tyrion sighed. “You do indeed need your lady to talk some sense into you. She is at dinner now, but I will send for her when we are done. I wanted to talk to you immediately when you woke, because I didn’t want you to hear the news from anyone else.”

Jaime’s heart sped up – “What’s happened? Is everyone safe?”

“No, we had some loses. And not in only our ranks, in our family as well. Father…Joffrey…Cersei,” Tyrion explained.

Half of their family was gone, just like that. Jaime closed his eyes in grief. He may not have had the best relationship with all of them, but he was still sad that they were gone, and those fences could not ever be mended.

“What happened? Cersei and Joffrey weren’t even near the front,” he asked.

Tyrion subconsciously ran his finger over the scar on his face. “For those two, it was assassins. They were not heavily guarded because so many were focused on the battle, a mistake on our part. They snuck into the Red Keep and went for them. Only Podrick and I were there to intervene, such as we are. That’s how I got this scar.”

“And Tommen?”

“He lives, Pod and I managed to smuggle him out of there quickly. He is now king, and I am doing my best for now to advise him, until you recover.”

“Me? What do I know about advising a king?” Jaime frowned at the idea. He was a fighter, not a politician.

“You’ve been at court far longer than I, and you are now the head of our family,” Tyrion explained.

Father, Jaime had almost forgotten for a moment that the great Tywin Lannister had also been lost. “And our father? Was it during the battle?”

Tyrion nodded. “He went out the way he would have wanted, forwarding the Lannister cause to the very end. We won the war, by the way, while you were sleeping. You have trained many good men, Jaime.”

Jaime did not know how to process the loss of his father, the man who had always wanted more from him. The man who had tried to keep him from Brienne. The man who was always telling him that he was a disappointment, and that his little brother was a monster.

And yet, he was the man who gave him life. The man who taught him to fight and to love his family.

“We are the last of the Lannisters,” he said sadly. “Who is standing vigil over them?”

“Our uncles and aunts are taking turns,” Tyrion said. “There’s no shortage of distant relatives around to take up the cause if needed.”

Jaime wondered if their father would have eternal rewards or be damned to the seven hells.

“Would I be a bad son if I said I will not miss him?” Tyrion said with a laugh.

Jaime shook his head. “I don’t think so, although don’t let anyone else hear you say that.”

They sat in silence for a moment, grieving their losses and the changes in their family. Jaime prayed to The Father, asking for blessings on Tywin.

“Jaime, I know you want to wallow over your hand. I understand, I do. But we need you. I need you, Tommen and Myrcella do to. And Brienne,” Tyrion said.

“Brienne is better off with someone who is whole,” Jaime said sadly.

“You are an idiot,” Tyrion said. “If you weren’t injured I would smack you on the head. Brienne deserves to be with the one she wants. You need to let her decide who that is. I am absolutely certain it is you.”

Jaime was filled with hope. Did he and Brienne still have a future, despite his injuries? “Do you think so?”

“I’ve never seen you so unsure of yourself, brother. You must really love her.” Tyrion shrugged.  "You will never know until you try, Jaime. But I think you have a very good chance.”

“Lord Tyrion, Podrick said he heard that Ser Jaime was awake…” Brienne said as she entered the tent, her eyes widening at the sight of him. Gods, he had missed her, although she had not been apart from him for long.

“Ser Jaime! It is good to see you!”

Tyrion chuckled. “Although I wonder if you ever do marry if she will drop the ‘Ser’ or if you will still get it in bed.” He said it in a whisper, so Brienne couldn’t hear it, but still Tyrion was taking too great a risk.

Jaime could not smack his brother, so he gave him a look that could kill instead. Tyrion threw up his hands in defeat and got to his feet. “Very well, I see that I’ve worn out my welcome. It’s good to see you are healing, Jaime, once you are ready to, we can make plans for the future of our house together. I will continue to advise Tommen for now.”

“And forever!” Jaime shouted as Tyrion left the tent, shaking his head.

“He is much more suited to be the hand of the king,” Jaime explained to Brienne, suddenly shy in her presence. He knew he wanted to confess his feelings for her, but he didn’t know where to begin.

“I think you would be an excellent Hand as well, Ser Jaime,” she said with a blush.

“Brienne, we’ve been friends since we were children, please can you just call me Jaime?”

She blushed at his words but didn’t respond. She remained silent, until she noticed his untouched tray of broth.

“You didn’t eat! Ser Jaime, you need to build up your strength!”

“I wasn’t hungry, wench.”

“Jaime…” she said sternly, and he noticed she finally dropped his title. “You have to live. You cannot let this one thing destroy you.”

“It was no little thing Brienne, this was my sword hand,” he explained sadly. “Now I’m just an old cripple who has nothing to offer to the world.”

Brienne stormed across the room from where she had been loitering by the entryway to his bedside. “That is not true, Jaime! You are brave, and kind. And you have so much experience leading your troops. You will make an excellent Lord of Casterly Rock,” she explained. She started pacing the room, and Jaime could help but start forming a smile at her defense on his behalf.

“And you must be an idiot to think that I’m going to let you give up fighting just because you lost one lousy hand. Once you are back on your feet, we will start training again and you will learn to use your left. I will be there to spar with you every day, I promise.”

Jaime stared at his Warrior Maiden in wonder. What had he done to deserve such a woman in his life. She was truly amazing.

“Marry me,” the words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Brienne’s pacing came to a halt as she turned to stare at him as if he had grown two heads. “What did you say?”

“Marry me, Brienne. I’m in love with you. I always have been. Marry me and be the Lady of Casterly Rock and spar with me every day, and we can have little warrior babies,” he begged with a smile. 

Jaime was worried when she didn’t say anything, she just stared at him.

And suddenly, she turned and ran out of the tent. It seemed his brother would have lost his wager, for Brienne of Tarth had no desire to marry the crippled Jaime Lannister.

Gods, his father would be furious at the irony. The first-born Lannister heir had FINALLY grown up and asked someone to marry him – and she wouldn’t have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst at the end there - it gets better, I promise! ;)


	6. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne processes her feels for Jaime in an unusual way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at Day 6! Thanks to everyone for their support of this story. :) This chapter gives me the feels a little bit, and I hope it does for you too! Enjoy!

Brienne ran as fast as she could from Jaime’s tent, not even taking time to respond to Tyrion or Pod when they called after her. She needed to breathe, and the crowdedness of the camp was not helping matters at all.

She finally found a clearing through some tents and exited the camp into the woods. She got as far as the stream before she collapsed and started to take heavy breaths.

Jaime had asked her to marry him.

Jaime had said he loved her.

It was all she had ever wanted. 

And she had run away as if the tent was on fire.

How could she ever face him again? But she knew she would have to, for she couldn’t live without him. Brienne loved Jaime, but she had never expected to hear those words in return from him.

A big grin broke out on her face. Jaime Lannister loved her. Her best friend, who had been part of her life since she was a girl, loved her. The one man who did not think it was strange that she wore armor and carried a sword loved her. The man who had gladly let her ride by his side in battle loved her.

And she had messed it all up. If she was honest with herself, Brienne had been ready to jump on Jaime and kiss him when he first proposed and confessed his love. But then he had said the words that halted her in her tracks. Lady of Casterly Rock. Brienne had no idea why she didn’t think of it before. With Tywin Lannister dead, Jaime was the new head of his family. And whoever he married would be the Lady of his ancestral home.

“I’m no lady,” she cried to herself. Her sobs coming in full force now as she sat alone by the stream. She knew nothing of planning gatherings, sewing, organizing food, and all the other things that came with being a lady. She would fail. Jaime deserved someone who was more womanly than her.

Brienne cried until she had no more tears in her, and then she curled up on her side and fell asleep, with the trickle of the stream as her only comfort.

“Brienne, my love, can you hear me?”

It was a voice Brienne had not heard for many years and had all but forgotten, but she welcomed it just the same. “Mother? Is that you?”

She sat up from her spot boy the stream when she saw her Mother standing before you. “How are you here right now? How is this possible?”

“The gods were gracious enough to grant us this visit. The Mother was insistent that there were times when every girl needed her own mother to talk to, and she was sad that you were robbed of that,” the late Lady of Tarth explained.

The woman walked over and sat next to Brienne. She had not remembered how beautiful her mother was, but her kind eyes were the same. She was shorter than Brienne thought she was, but she supposed it was because Brienne was so tall now. Brienne’s mother had beautiful long blonde hair, and the same blue eyes as her daughter. She reached out to wipe a tear from Brienne’s cheek. “Why are you crying, sweetling?”

Brienne let the tears flow again. Normally, she would never allow herself to cry in front of anyone, but her mother was different.

“Jaime asked me to marry him,” she explained.

“Oh, I see, and we do not like this Jaime person?” her mother asked.

“No…. I love him!” Brienne wailed at these words and her mother placed a comforting arm around her.

“I’m sorry sweetling, I’ve been dead a long time, so maybe things just don’t make sense to me anymore. Jaime proposed, you love him, but all of this is terrible?”

“Exactly!” Brienne said, crying harder.

“Honey, I have a hard time understanding how any of this is terrible,” her mother prompted again.

“I’m no lady. And I would have to be the Lady of Casterly Rock if we wed,” Brienne explained. “Jaime deserves someone who can help him in his new role.”

“I see. Did Jaime know that he was the new Lord of Casterly Rock when he asked you to marry him?”

Brienne nodded, not knowing where her mother was going with this.

“But he asked you to marry him regardless of the fact?”

“Yes, but he is recovering from an injury, and not likely right in the head,” Brienne argued.

Her mother frowned. “Oh, he hurt his head?”

“No, he lost his hand.”

“That’s terrible, but I fail to see how a hand injury would impact someone’s thinking ability. And Ser Jaime asked for your hand, knowing he was the Lord of the Casterly Rock, which means he wants YOU and none other to be its lady.”

“But I cannot do it, Mother! I do not know how to do all the things that ladies do,” Brienne whined.

“I’m so sorry that I left this world before I could teach you such things, sweetling. Truth be told you didn’t ever have much interest in them. There will be plenty of other women around Casterly Rock who are experienced with those sort of tasks. You can delegate to them or you can ask them to teach you if you want. But I’m sure Jaime would gladly accept it if you stay, just as you are.”

Brienne wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Do you really think so?”

Her mother cupped her face. “I know so, sweetling. You are brave and strong, and kind. And I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.”

“Even if I’m not like other women?”

“Especially because you are not like them, my love. I wouldn’t want you to be any other way, and neither, I’m sure, would the man you love.”

Brienne sighed. “I do love him, Mother. He is brave and strong and kind as well. There are no other men like him.”

“I know, sweetling. I wouldn’t want you with anyone less deserving. You must go to him and tell him you will wed. But sadly, my time has come, and I must depart from you,” her mother said sadly.

“No, you’ve just arrived! I have so many things to tell you, and so many questions to ask,” Brienne launched herself into her mother’s embrace, as if trying to tether her to the earth.

“I’m sorry, love. But this time was a gift and now it is fading. Be strong, and be happy,” she said, before stepping out of her daughter’s grip and fading away.

“Noooo!” Brienne yelled, crying again. And then she was sitting up, awake from the very vivid dream she had been in. She felt moisture on her cheek and reached up to feel the tears staining them. Had it been a dream? Or a strange gift from the gods? She had no idea, but one thing she did know – Brienne had to go back and tell Jaime that she would indeed marry him.

If it wasn’t too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	7. The Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne talks to Jaime about his proposal, and she has an interesting dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've come to the end! Thank you so much for everyone who hung in there with this fic! 
> 
> On this chapter I want to give a special thanks to my beta Laura, who gave me an idea to tweak the ending that turned out beautifully.

Jaime laid there, staring at the ceiling of his tent, wondering where he had gone wrong. He had told the woman he loved how he felt about her. He had proposed marriage. Jaime was pretty sure she loved him too, but she had run as fast as she could out of the tent.

Did she not care for him? Was his new crippled status too much for her to bear? What was he to do next? He did not want to lose her at least as a friend after all of this.

“Jaime?” A tentative voice asked from the tent’s entrance. “Is it alright if I come in?”

Jaime’s heart started pounding. She came back. Perhaps he had not scared the wench away after all. “Of course, Brienne, please come in. I’ve been missing you.”

She stepped inside but stayed at the opposite side of the tent. Almost as if she was afraid of him, or that she might bolt again if she had to.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or scared or…can you forget I asked?” Jaime said, desperately trying to fix the awkwardness that was now between them. It was strange and foreign, and he did not like it.

“No,” Brienne said simply.

“No, you are not alright?”

She shook her head again. “I meant, no, I will not forget that you asked me to marry me.”

“Is your answer to that ‘no’ as well?” He held his breath, not sure he wanted.

“No, my answer is not ‘no.’ My answer is yes,” Brienne said with a smile.

Jaime tried to sit up, desperate to get to her and pull her into his arms, but his movement reminded him of how much pain he was in and he fell back down into the bed.

“Jaime don’t try to get up, here I will come to you.” True to her word as always, Brienne crossed the room and sat next to him, pulling his good hand into hers.

“You will truly marry me, wench?” Jaime asked.

“Yes Jaime, I love you too.” She said it so simply and matter-of-factly, but those words made his entire world shift.

“For being a maiden in love, you sure have a funny way of showing it! You ran out of here like there was a dragon in the room,” he complained.

Brienne blushed. “I’m so sorry about that Jaime. I was so worried about what it would mean if I was the lady of Casterly Rock. Being a lady is not my strong suit.”

“You are exactly the kind of lady I want for my wife.” Jaime pulled her hand to his lips to give it a kiss. “Now, should we see if we can find a septon in this camp?”

“Tonight? Jaime, you need to rest, not get married,” Brienne scolded him.

“I will rest much better with you by my side. I know I am not strong enough to consummate our marriage yet, but I want you to be my wife, officially, without waiting another day. And I want you to sleep next to me, which you can hardly do and maintain your reputation as a maid.”

Brienne laughed at that. “Do you think I would have shown up here in my armor in an entire camp full of men if I give any cares for my reputation?”

“Still, it matters to me. I will not have you dishonored.”

Brienne sighed. “If I marry you now, will you promise to go to sleep right after?”

Jaime held up his arm to make it a vow. Brienne called for Jaime’s squire to go find the septon. The young man’s eyes widened because he thought it meant that Jaime was dying, but he was relieved when was also asked for Lord Tyrion and Podrick to witness their wedding.

Within an hour, the deed was done, and Jaime had a wife. This was not how he expected the day to end when he had awoken without his hand, but he was glad for it. This was the best and worst day of his life. The best because of Brienne and the worst because of his hand. Although, he thought the good might just outweigh the bad.

Not one to break his vows to his new bride, Jaime started drifting off, especially when Brienne climbed in by his side and fell asleep as well.

**

Brienne was on a beach…in Tarth. Although she had not been gone from home for long, she had dreamed of it often, but this dream felt different somehow. Maybe her marriage today to Jaime was making her more sentimental. She longed to bring him home and show him this beach, and to introduce him to her father. Selwyn had not seen the Lannister heir since he was a small boy.

Speaking of boys, there was a young one running along the shoreline, giggling and laughing as he went. 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw someone walking down the beach toward him. Brienne’s eyes widened when the figure came into focus. It was her...but maybe a little older? And with more scars and an exhaustion in the way she carried herself. Still, her eyes lit up after a few minutes of conversation with the little boy. 

“Now this is an interesting dream,” said a voice next to Brienne and she turned in surprise that it was Jaime. Although it wasn’t  _ her _ Jaime. His hair was longer and he had a beard (a very nice beard, perhaps she should convince her husband to grow one). His face had aged more than she was used to, and there were specks of grey in his beard and hair. Still, he was as handsome as always. 

“Jaime? What are you doing here, and why do you look so different,” Brienne asked and the older Jaime turned to look at her and smile. 

“Brienne! It’s so good to see you, it has been so long since I’ve seen you...well, her,” he said, nodding his head in the direction of the other Brienne before turning back to her and studying her. “You look so young.” 

He reached out to touch her hair. “And I see your hair is freshly cut short. Just fought your first battle, wench?” 

She nodded. “And you as well,” Brienne looked down at his missing hand. “It’s where you lost your hand - don’t you remember?”

Jaime’s eyes widened. “I lost my hand in a battle?” 

Brienne gave him a confused look. “Of course, why?” 

“And you and I? When did we first meet?”

His questions were insistent, and Brienne had never seemed him this determined. 

“Jaime, we met when we were children. You said you dreamed about me, and called me a pirate wench.” 

Jaime turned his eyes to the other Brienne and the small boy talking on the beach. 

“And we are together, when you are this young?” He asked.

Brienne could feel herself blush. “Yes, in fact we got married today.” 

He took his eyes off the pair on the beach and grinned at her. “You and I are married?” 

She nodded and he surprised her by pulling her into his arms for a hug. “They did it! I begged the gods for a second chance, for the chance to get things right. And to be with the woman I love.” 

He turned back to the beach. “I didn’t get a chance to tell my Brienne I loved her until it was too late. Now we are fighting in a war we probably cannot win, an army against the living coming from the North and my sister coming from the south.” 

“But Queen Cersei is dead,” Brienne said, very confused by his words. 

He gave her a sad smile. “Things are different, then, so maybe you and I will have a chance this time. Stay together. Fight together. Promise me, Brienne.” 

She nodded. “I vow it.” 

This had him grinning. “Well, if you are truly the same as my wench, then I know your words to be true. She would never break a vow. It's starting to work, I can feel it. I have memories of both lifetimes clogging up my brain now.” 

They smiled at the pair on the beach. “Ser Jaime?” 

“Yes, Lady Brienne?” his voice had a teasing lilt to it. 

“Who is that little boy on the beach?” 

“Why that is me, wench.”

It had been many years since she had seen Jaime as a child, and this one was younger than the one she met, but Brienne didn't know why she hadn't noticed before. And suddenly everything seemed right in the world.

**

Brienne woke up with a smile on her face.

“What has you so happy this morning, wench? The thought of being my bride?” Jaime teased.

She shook her head and snuggled into him. “I dreamed of you,” she whispered into his chest.

“Oh, this is interesting, was it an intimate dream? As soon as I’ve recovered, we can make that dream of reality.” Jaime waggled his eyebrows at her as he said it.

“No, Jaime, gross.”

“Gross? This is what my bride thinks of being intimate with me?”

She shook her head. “No, gross about being intimate with dream Jaime. You were a boy.”

Jaime sat up at her words and winced in pain as he did so.

“You dreamed of me…as a child?”

Brienne nodded. “Jaime, when you said you met an older version of me in the dream – were you on a beach?”

“Yes! Tarth!”

Brienne’s mouth hung open in disbelief, she could not believe that this was happening. “I thought you were lying, or crazy, when you said it happened to you as a child.”

Jaime grabbed her hand with his. “Wench are you telling me that just now in your dream, you appeared to me as my Maiden Warrior?”

Brienne shrugged, "in a manner of speaking. 

Jaime whooped. “I was right! I knew it was you!” He leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. “I’ve loved you ever since.”

“But Jaime, how is this even possible?”

He shrugged the best he could, despite the sling holding his arm. “I do not know, and I do not care. The gods chose to bless us with each other and for that I will be eternally grateful.”

“But…”

“Stop questioning it, wench and give me more of your sweet kisses. And then we can talk about all the sparring tricks that I taught you in real life that you in turn are going to teach me as a child,” Jaime said with a laugh.

“It is so strange…”

“Wench, my kisses…please.”

Brienne giggled and followed her husband’s command.

Outside the tent, seven figures listened with smiles on their faces.

“I’m glad we intervened when we heard that boy’s prayers,” said The Mother. “Those two deserve some happiness.”

“Do you think we should have warned them of the war to come? Of the Night King and the role they will play in his defeat?” The Crone asked.

“No, let them be happy,” The Maiden said. “They deserve a time of joy and love. They’ve already been through too much.”

All seven heads nodded in agreement.

“You know, this may not change anything,” the Stranger said. 

“Yes, but it could change everything.” The mother was wistful in her statement, but they all hoped her words would be true. 

“Now, who should we meddle with next?” The Smith joked, rubbing his hands together.

“I heard the Stark girls in the North get a little too full of themselves sometimes. They have a role to play too, maybe we can humble them a bit?” The Maiden suggested. “Give them a glimpse of the men they will love and fight side by side with?”

“Or we could meddle with the other Lannister brother,” The Mother suggested.

“Well, you better get on with it and pick one. Time is not on all of their sides,” The Stranger said.

“You really know how to kill the mood,” The Warrior complained.

“Unlike you who knows how to kill everything and send it to me,” The Stranger replied haughtily.

As the gods continued to argue over who to meddle with next, the newly married couple fell back asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a few more prompts to do today and then I will be not posting for a while until I finish my next fic (which is one about Brienne experiencing amnesia). That is only a few chapters away from being complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Drop a comment and let me know what you think. Update will be tomorrow!


End file.
